


And Take One

by Patriots1180



Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Acting, Actor Danny, Actor Julian, Actors, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny is Stubborn, Director Tom Brady, Edelmandola, Film making, Filming, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jules is Stubborn, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, They are Acting But Not Really, Tom is a Good Friend, Tom the Matchmaker, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny and Julian met a little over a year ago thanks to mutual friend and film maker Tom Brady. Both actors became quick friends but the lines blur once the two are cast in a movie together. A film where they have to play lovers.
Relationships: Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	And Take One

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would post today and I did! I took a little break from Let the Bullets Rain to write this story that was bouncing around in my brain. I blame it all on MRSFLASHBRIGHTSIDE and her amazing, wonderful story Like An Indian Summer. If you haven't read it I'm sorry because its freaking awesome! So go read it right now! Then come back and read mine! Haha.

They'd been friends for some time now, meeting through their mutual friend and current director Tom Brady. The pair hit it off right away and had been attached at the hip ever since. This however was the first movie they had been in together and Tom had cast them as lovers.

Both had thought it was a bit strange at first. Well mostly because Julian had sorta, kinda had a crush on Danny since they met. But it was a starring role with his best friend so Julian pushed feelings aside. Well that was until they were both practically naked. 

Both actors were currently sporting flesh colored G strings that left little to the imagination. Tom grinned as Julian shifted uncomfortably, maybe this would finally push those two idiots to communicate. Both men had come to him soon after meeting to confess they felt attracted to the other but neither moron did anything about it. 

He tried to coerce them to act on said feelings but both men were stubborn and refused. This had been going on long enough and when the opportunity to direct this film came along he jumped at the chance. And he knew just who to cast as the homoerotic lovers. 

“You two ready?” He called. He chuckled to himself as Danny frowned and Julian blushed slightly. “Let's go! Get on the bed and let's fucking go!” Both men shot him a dirty look and he grinned “Too much?”

“You're always too much Brady.” Julian grumbled climbing on the bed and sitting back. Danny followed suit leaning in close to the younger actor. “Remember this is your first time together. Make it good. Make it believable. And shoot!”

Danny took a breath, getting into character. It was time to be Adam. Adam leaned in closer, his fingers gently brushing the soft skin of Matt (Julian) his soon to be lover’s cheek before cupping it. “Are you sure?” “I've never been for certain of anything in my life.” Matt replied leaning in for the kiss. 

Matt's lips met his Adam's for the first time and he groaned. Julian tried not blush at the sound Danny's character pulled out of him. It wasn't planned but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He had a job to do so he rolled his hips as Adam pushed him back on the bed. 

He was an actor and he knew how to keep his composure but the erection he was now sporting was embarrassing. He'd done sex scenes plenty of times but he'd never been so turned on while filming one. He tried not to blush as Danny/Adam's body was pressed flush against his own. 

He continued keeping his lips locked with Adam's and gripping the older man's raven hair in his fist. He almost choked as he felt Adam, no this was Danny's not so subtle erection rubbing against his own. 

Danny couldn't believe how hard he was. No one had gotten him so aroused during filming, especially considering their dicks were still covered. He reached down to grab Adam's thigh and hoist it higher when Tom yelled “Cut.”

The older actor sighed in annoyance sitting back on his knees. Julian pushed himself into a sitting position and adjusting himself before closing his legs, attempting to hide his excited cock. “So we need to find new cover ups. We can see them in every shot.”

“I don't know about you.” Danny turned to Julian “But mine is riding up and is uncomfortable as fuck.” “Yea.” Julian agreed. “If you’re ok with it let's just get rid of them.”

Julian swallowed, trying not to looked surprised. Now there would be nothing separating their cocks. But what choice did he have? “Yea that'd probably be easier.” He agreed and Tom nodded. “Sounds good to me. Let’s lose them.” 

They both slid the uncomfortable G strings down and tossed them to wardrobe. Julian scolded himself for looking down and seeing Danny's long thick length. That image would be stuck in his mind well after shooting. 

Danny tried to keep his eyes on Tom but it failed and glanced down at the other actor. He shouldn’t have, now he needed to know what his completely naked body felt like flush against Julian's. 

“We got enough shots of foreplay. Let's start from Adam pushing Matt down on the bed.” Danny sent the younger actor a wicked grin as he pushed Julian back down on the bed and mounted him again. 

“Uhh Adam.” Matt moaned as Adam settled between his thighs. “Cut!” Both actors shot him a glare as they separated. 

“That moan wasn’t really believable. Try again.” His eyes sparkled and Julian could have throttled him. The asshole was just torturing him now.

“And take three.” Tom announced. Julian took a deep breath; he could do this! He'd done sex scenes plenty of times before. But his treacherous mind reminded him, he'd never had feelings for anyone he'd done a sex scene with. Adam kissed down his neck and he moaned softly as teeth sunk in. 

“You can do better than that.” Danny whispered in his ear, softly enough the cameras didn’t pick it up and rolled his hips forward. Julian let his eyes fall closed with louder man as Danny's large and very erect dick rubbed against him. 

Fuck it felt amazing! He tried to keep focus on the task at hand but it was proving to a Herculean task. Pre-cum was coating both their dicks now and causing a wonderful slippery sensation and Julian wasn’t sure he was acting anymore. His body seemed to take control as his wrapped his legs around Danny, no Adam’s waist he reminded himself.

“Want you inside me.” Matt moaned and Adam grinned, pulling away just enough to coat his fingers in lube. Danny reached in between them, his character supposed to be lubing Matt’s hole and himself. Instead he rubbed it on the inside of Julian’s thigh and he was taken by surprise as Julian shifted his hips just enough that his fingers slid lower. 

Half-lidded blue eyes met his own and Danny couldn’t hold back a wicked smirk. “You want this babe?” He asked, delivering his line. It was double entendre at its finest as his fingers traced Julian’s hole. 

“Yes.” Matt moaned and wiggled his hips even closer. And then Danny knew he was done for as he slipped a finger inside the younger actor and Julian’s eyes fell closed. He was supposed to be acting! Yet here they were in front of fucking camera crew, filming a hopefully Oscar winning movie and here he was fingering the other actor! 

Not that anyone noticed but for fuck’s sake he needed to get control of himself! But every one of Julian’s moans was making it impossible. All he wanted to do was stick his dick inside Julian and fuck the younger man raw, the camera crew be damned! He was sure anyone passing by would think they we’re filming a porno and they’d be right. 

The moans that were slipping from him no longer belonged to his character. If Julian had been in his right mind he’d be ashamed of himself but he’d never been so turned on in his life! He desperately tried to remember his lines as Danny found his prostate and rubbed it gently. And fuck if stars didn’t explode behind his tightly shit eyelids. 

“Danny.” He groaned unable to hold back. Not like it mattered anyway, the script only informed them that it was their first night together and had a few lines scribbled in. Tom had told them to improvise and Julian had always been good at improvisation. 

“Cut!” Tom’s voice rang out and both actors froze, slowly coming to their senses. Danny quickly slid his fingers out but didn’t move his body. Julian took a deep breath as a blush spread across his cheeks, he couldn’t believe he’d let Danny finger him open in front of a camera crew, not that anyone had noticed because the older actor had been good at hiding it but still!

“Jules what’s his character’s name?” He nodded towards Danny who grinned. Julian frowned, annoyed by such a stupid question “Adam.” Tom’s eyes twinkled mischievously and it put the younger actor on edge. “Then why did you moan ‘Danny’?” 

If Julian’s cheeks weren’t red before they certainly were now! Tom chuckled “Let’s take if from your last line Jules but this time make sure you moan Adam this time.” The younger actor shot the director quite a glare as he brought his arms up and wound them around Adam’s neck. The humiliation of his slip cleared the horny fog from his mind and he make that mistake again.

Danny leaned down, grazing his cheek against Julian’s as hoisted the younger man’s legs up. Julian was rigid underneath him, every muscle tense and Danny could of slapped Brady. Not only were both their erections mostly gone but it was going to take time to get back into character. “Forget about it Jules. He’s just being a dick.” 

The younger actor let out a breath but still seemed on edge as Danny leaned in for kiss, his lips grazing over the younger actor’s. “Forget about him and kiss me Jules.” The sound of Danny whispering his name went straight to his cock, which sprang back to life. 

The grin Danny shot him told him without a doubt that the older actor noticed. As did the thrust that caused their cocks to rub together. Matt arched his back, squeezing the older actor’s neck tightly as his lips found Adam’s ear to whisper one word “Danny.” 

No one had ever said his name so seductively before and Danny struggled to maintain his character. “Fuck Jules.” Danny hissed keeping up his ‘pretend thrusts’. “Adam! Take me deeper.” Matt moaned wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist. Julian was quite proud he was able to correctly deliver the line as the new angle combined with Adam’s quicker pace increased his pleasure tenfold. 

He felt another moan be dragged up from the back of his throat so he yanked Adam’s head down and locked lips with the older actor. He desperately wanted to slide a bit lower under Danny and guide the older man’s cock inside him where it belonged! He needed Danny to pound him into the mattress the same way Adam was supposedly doing to Matt. 

Each fake penetrative thrust caused beautiful friction between their cocks and if this kept up much longer and he’d cum. As if sensing his thoughts Tom shrieked “CUT!” He heard the soft frustrated growl Danny let loose as he pulled away, he was so fucking close! Julian however was torn between frustration and relief. He was enjoying their hump session, ok really really fucking enjoying it! But he was also relieved that he didn’t blow his load in front of an entire movie crew. 

But now he had problem, if he tried to move he was going to flash his very erect cock to the everyone in the room. He glanced up at Danny who seemed to understand and the older actor growled “Can we take a break?” Tom seemed almost gleefully when he replied “Sure. That’s a good idea.” 

Most of the crew was grateful for the break and quickly exited the room before Tom changed his mind. The director grinned relaxing back into his chair as both men glared. “Get out of here.” Julian hissed and Brady titled his head almost innocently “Why? You didn’t seem to have a problem being naked in front of the cameras so why now?” 

If looks could kill Tom Brady would be a pile of melted flesh and bone. He snickered, rising from his chair “Alright I’m leaving. Just wanted to let you two know if you both wouldn’t have been such chicken shits for the last year then you wouldn’t be in this predicament right now.” 

“Fuck off!” Julian snapped as the director left and pulled the door closed behind him. He turned back to Danny what we’re they supposed to do now? The older was staring at him, hair a mess, cheeks flushed pink, and lips swollen and slightly parted. 

Julian swallowed slowly “Danny. I.” He cut off as lips reconnected with his and he melted. “I wanted to do this since we first met.” Danny mumbled against his lips and Julian moaned softly in reply, arching up to deepen the kiss. 

The sudden movement caused their dicks to slide past each other and both men started to roll their hips. There movements became more frenzied by the second, both actors building up to orgasm quickly. Julian was going to cum, he was so close he could taste it and buried his face in the crook of Danny’s neck muffling his cry. 

Danny groaned the when the younger actor came, cum gushing in between their bodies. It created an even more slippery environment and he found himself cumming moments later, teeth sinking into Julian’s collarbone. The younger man hissed and Danny could feel his hot breath against his skin. 

They slowly pulled apart, Danny kneeling back on his thighs as Julian slowly sat up. “Fuck that was good.” “You can say that again.” The older actor replied with a grin. 

“How about we do that again. Later in my trailer.” Julian suggested, biting his already swollen bottom lip. “How about now and in mine.” The older actor purred reaching up and cupping the younger man’s cheek. His thumb gently caressing Julian’s bottom lip that was trapped in-between his teeth. 

“I don’t think Tom would like that.” The younger man replied and Danny shrugged “Fuck him.” Julian smirked “Though it was me you wanted to fuck?” 

“I do.” It was all the warning Julian got before his ankles were bent to his ears and Danny’s crotch was rubbing up against his own once again. “Only this time I’m going to fuck you properly. Take my time and stretch you out real nice.” He rubbed two fingers around Julian’s semi-lubed hole. 

He let go of one of the younger man’s ankles to grab his softening cock “And then I’m going to slide right in.” He rubbed the tip of his half hard cock teasingly along the younger man’s entrance. That got him a moan as Julian gazed up at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Then I’m going to fuck you hard till you scream my name!” 

Julian was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. “You two ready yet?” “That was a short break Brady!” Danny called. “It’s been twenty minutes. Finish up! We need to film the last scene in this act!” 

Julian rolled his eyes “I guess that’s our cue.” “We’ll finish this later.” The older actor promised, sending his on screen lover a wicked grin. “Oh count on it.” Julian replied sending Danny his best fuck me eyes before rolling off the bed.

They hurried to clean up and slip on some underwear before sliding back into bed. “Remember you are starting to fall for one another.” Tom instructed, unable to hold back a smirk. He ignored the eye rolls sent his way. “Alright then. Take one.” 

Matt wrapped his arms around Adam, who just collapsed on his chest. Adam sighed contentedly as Matt played with his hair. “So not bad for your first time?” “What do you think?” Matt replied and Adam lifted his head to look at the other man. 

He brought his lips up and kissed the older man gently on the lips. “It’s already late and I have to work tomorrow.” “Then stay here.” Adam insisted adding “And I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” Matt pretended to think it over as Adam pulled him back close. 

Adam titled his lover’s chin up “Stop over thinking. Just stay here with me tonight.” “Ok.” Matt replied, soft smile on his lips as his blue eyes shone brightly. He snuggled into Adam’s embrace, head resting on the older man chest. 

Julian couldn’t deny, even if it was acting, that he enjoyed the feeling of being in Danny’s arms. He couldn’t explain it but it just felt right. Which is why when Tom yelled “scene” he’d didn’t hurry to move. 

Instead he lay for a few moments. Danny didn’t seem to mind just held him a little tighter. “I said scene!” Tom shouted at the two actors. He was enjoying every minute of this!

The two exchanged a glance before pulling away. “It’s getting late so let’s call it a day.” Tom announced. “We’ll start back up at 10:00 AM tomorrow sharp!” He watched the rest of the crew slowly pour out as Danny and Julian pulled their clothes back on.

“Good shooting today boys. Now don’t stay up too late.” He winked and scurried out the door before either actor could retort. Danny shook his head “He’s been plotting this since the beginning.” Julian agreed “No doubt. So I don’t know about you but I’m starved.” 

“Then what are we waiting for. Let’s go out somewhere.” 

A few hours later and the two stumbled back onto the filming location laughing their asses off. Danny had an arm tossed over Julian’s shoulders and the younger man had one wrapped around his waist. Their laughter slowly died down and Julian glanced up, their eyes meeting and he couldn’t look away. 

“Well I should.” “What’s Adam’s line?” Danny interrupted, keeping his eyes locked with younger man’s sparkling blue ones. “What line?” The older actor smirked confidently “Stop thinking and just stay in my trailer tonight.” 

Julian blushed slightly as grinned “I don’t think that’s quite it.” Danny pressed closer, his lips a fraction from the younger man’s “I don’t care. Just get that’s sexy ass inside my trailer.” Julian closed the gap between them, practically sucking the air out of the older actor. 

Danny moaned, pushing the other man up against his trailer door. “Thought you wanted me inside your trailer?” The younger man mumbled. “Oh I’ll be inside you alright. Can’t promise we’ll make it inside my trailer though.” 

“Fuck Danny.” Julian hissed as teeth nipped at his throat. “That’s what I intend to do.” The older actor replied, reaching up and prying open his trailer door. They someone made it inside, how exactly Julian wasn’t sure. His brain went to mush as soon as Danny kissed him and his body was aching for the actor. 

Clothes were shed all over the older actor’s exquisite trailer as Danny guided the younger actor back to his queen sized bed and pushed him down on it. Julian let his legs fall open, shivering as the older actor’s scruff brushed against his inner thigh. A mouth found his cock, surrounding it with warm, wet suction and Julian was lost. 

He moaned loudly as Danny slid inside; the actor filled him to the brim and it was so much more than he imagined. The older actor gazed down at his lover, the younger man’s eyes falling closed as he bit down on his lip. Another moan escaped him and Danny’s shifted lower, pressing their chests together. 

The older man’s thumb coaxing Julian’s lip from in-between his teeth “You can scream my name all you want now and I wanna hear it.” And scream Julian did. Until he was practically hoarse, his throat aching as he came crying out for all the world to hear “DAAAAANNNNNNYY!” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Danny replied snagging an arm around the younger man’s waist and dragging him closer. “Well if I can’t talk tomorrow I’m blaming you.” The older actor smirked, calling his bluff “Go ahead. And I’ll just tell Tom how much you enjoyed it.” 

A playful slap to his arm had the older man laughing softly as they drifted off to sleep. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Danny grumbled turning over and ignoring the annoyingly persistent sound. “Sorry.” He heard Julian mumble and the older man frowned, reaching out to find the spot where his lover had previously occupied to be empty. He patted the quickly cooling sheets in search of the younger man. He grunted have no success and forced his eyes open “What time is it?” 

“7:30 AM.” Julian replied, silencing his phone. Danny grunted “Get back in here then.” “I need to go shower.” Julian argued. “I have a shower here and we have don’t have to be on set till 10.” “Yes but.” 

“Get back in here or you don’t get seconds.” The older man growled tossing the covers aside and giving the younger actor a view of his naked form. Julian’s mouth went dry as his eyes roamed the gorgeous man in front of him. How was he supposed to resist that offer?

A knock on the door startled them both awake. “Danny! This is your 9:00 AM wakeup call!” One of the production assistants called. Julian glanced sideways at the older actor mouthing “You have a wakeup call?” 

“Don’t you?” The younger actor shook his head. “No. I’m usually up at dawn and go for a run.” “Mornings are for sleeping.” Danny replied as the assistant once again shouted for the actor. 

“I’m getting up.” Danny hollered. “Good or I’m coming in there!” The assistant barked before another voice could be heard frantically whispering. “Have you seen Julian?” 

“No. He’s not my problem why?” The younger man looked panicked “He’s not in his trailer.” “I heard he like to go running in the morning.” Danny shouted as Julian slapped him. The older actor chuckled, placing a kiss on the younger actor’s shoulder blade “Would you prefer I confirm your whereabouts?” 

Julian glared at him as Danny’s assistant chimed in “Call his phone.” The younger actor’s eyes widened comically as he frantically tried to silence his phone. The two assistants outside the older actor’s trailer exchanged a strange look as they heard a phone ring twice. It sounded as if it came from inside the trailer. 

Danny clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter as his lover finally managed to silence the offending device. The two assistants gave the trailer one last suspicious glance as they headed towards the set. “I called Edelman’s phone and I swear it rang inside Amendola’s trailer!”

Tom grinned overhearing two of his assistants regale the tail to one of the cameramen who shrugged. He could care less who was fucking who! Besides after filming the porno, ahem sex scene yesterday he wasn’t surprised. The two were practically fucking right in front of him. 

Danny pushed a curtain aside, his eyes searching for anyone close by “Coast is clear.” Julian peeked out of trailer door, confirming for himself that no one was around. He grinned “See you on set.” “And tonight in bed.” The older actor smirked. 

“I was thinking maybe my place this time.” Julian replied with a wink before sneaking out the door. The younger actor made it a few feet from the trailer “Jules!” Julian almost jumped out of his skin as Tom called his name. The director approached him from behind a smirk blossoming across his face. 

“What?” The younger actor replied, not trying too hard to keep the agitation out of his voice. “How was your night last night?” Julian shrugged nonchalantly, trying to appear calm. “Fine. Yours?” Tom grinned slapping him on the back “Not as good as yours lover boy!” The younger actor maintained his innocence “What makes you say that?” 

“For an actor you’re a terrible liar.” Tom replied pointing to a dark mark on the right side of Julian’s throat. The actor rubbed his hand over the mark “It was from.” “Don’t even try the whole ‘it was from filming yesterday’ because that.” He pointed to a mark on the lower left side of Julian’s neck “Was from yesterday. This one is fresh.” 

Julian was saved from having to reply by a nearby trailer door swinging open and shut. Danny strutted out, confidence oozing from his every pore. “Morning Tom.” 

He smirked at Julian “Morning Jules.” Tom whistled “I knew it you slept over in his trailer! The assistants swore they could hear your phone go off!” 

The younger actor went red and Danny grinned “You wouldn’t have wanted to film what we did last night.” Tom rolled his eyes, tossing an arm around each of his friend’s shoulders and steering them both towards the set. “I’ve seen enough of your naked bodies already. But in all seriousness I’m happy you to finally confessed your feelings. And Gisele will be ecstatic when I tell her! There is this new bar with live music just down the street from us and she’s been dying to try it. We can go this weekend. A double date if you will.” 

“Uh.” Julian mumbled, glancing past Tom to Danny who nodded, sounded like fun. “Sure I guess.” The director continued to ramble as they made their way onto the set and he shoved them towards the waiting makeup artists. 

~One Year Later ~

Danny clapped as best he could with his Oscar perched between his legs. He grinned from ear to ear as Julian was called up on stage to receiver his own Oscar for Best Supporting Actor in Drama. A wave of nostalgia hit him as clips from the movie flashed behind his now boyfriend. 

Julian gave his acceptance speech, thanking a few people as his eyes locked with his lover’s. “But the credit goes to my co-star Danny Amendola. Thank you for everything.” He exited the stage making his way back to his seat. 

Tom pulled him in for hug as did a few others. Finally, he was able to sit down when he was pulled into a searing kiss. “I’m so proud of you.” The lips against his quirked into a smile “You should be.” Julian pulled away sitting back down, his award taking up a good portion of his lap. 

The next award winner had just started their speech when the younger actor felt lips close to his ear “They showed our scene when you were giving your acceptance speech.” Julian tried not to shiver “Did they?”

“I think we should reenact it later tonight.” Julian turned sharply to look at his boyfriend, blue eyes glinting seductively “We could use the practice. After all we do have a sequel to film now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let know if you liked it by leaving a kudo and/or comment. They always make my day! If you want some more one shots or another series (I have a couple in the works) let me know. Also Let the Bullets Rain Series 5 should be coming next week.........


End file.
